thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcia Cayron
Please note: You're free to use whichever of Marcia's lunaiis you want (if you're hosting a Games and I submit Marcia into those Games). Marcia Cayron is a female tribute originally from District 2, but lives in District 6. She was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4. Marcia Cayron RL.jpg Marcia Cayron.png Marcia Cayron Lunaii 2.png Basic Information Age: 16 Gender: Female Alignment: Lawful Neutral Birthday: 11th June Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Purple (can only be seen when Marcia takes off her sunglasses) Height: 5'3 Weapon(s): Throwing knives Family: * Mother * Denzel Cayron (younger half-brother, deceased) * Half-sister * Half-brother Home: Slums of District 2 (birthplace, formerly), District 6 Occupation(s) before Games: Victor of the first and only edition of an illegal, more brutal version of the Hunger Games broadcasted online, former prisoner, former thief Usual affilation: The Cayron family (formerly) Usual alliance: Marcia will ally with the Anti-Careers, but if they start betraying each other, than she'll split off and become a loner. Love Interest(s): None Backstory Disclaimer: This backstory may contain some sensitive subjects. Marcia was born the eldest out of two children conceived through a one night stand, having a younger half-brother, who was two years younger than her, called Denzel. Her and Denzel's mother was a former Peacekeeper who used to have it all: a mansion, wealth and a family (a husband, son and daughter) whom she adored. However, their mother's world came hurtling down when her husband had an affair. Out of rage, she killed her husband and his mistress and the two children were sent to an orphanage. She later quit her job as a Peacekeeper. After this, she moved out of the mansion and into the slums, having had no money to purchase a house of her own as all the fortune had been split between her son and her daughter. Needing money, she reluctantly went into the industry of prostitution. Thus this was how Marcia and Denzel was conceived. Struggling to survive, Marcia and Denzel's mother spent any money earned on alcohol, hoping that it would "dull all of the bitter pain she held inside". This led the neglected Marcia and Denzel to resort to thievery for the next ten years. Marcia, now 15, and Denzel, now 13, were one day suddenly arrested by a group of corrupt Peacekeepers. Denzel was traumatized but Marcia was angered. But the two were not prepared for what the corrupt Peacekeepers had in mind regarding what they were going to do with them. The corrupt Peacekeepers were affiliated with a group of people who felt like the Hunger Games was no longer thrilling and was "old money", thus they decided to make a brutally violent, illegal Games of their own, which involved 20 criminals from different districts and between the ages of 12-20. The series was to be broadcasted online and was to only last for three days. Each of the "contestants" had a bomb attached to them (the bomb included a timer for 72 hours and a pin, which if pulled, detonated the bomb after a ten-second delay). The victor would be released from Peacekeeper custody. There was a twist, however. Regularly, one of the contestants was to become "The Murderer". The Murderer was forced to kill other contestants without getting caught. If The Murderer refused to kill, the group of people responsible for these violent Games would come up with a way of killing The Murderer themselves (muttations, natural disaster etc.). Marcia and Denzel were immediately taken to the Arena in which all the bloodshed would take place. They received no training and had no mentor. The only advice they were given was to "make District 2 proud", by the people responsible for these Games themselves. The first day involved Marcia and Denzel hiding, and Marcia consoling Denzel. Marcia also tried to reassure a crying Denzel that everything was going to be okay. On the first night, Denzel was suddenly confronted by The Murderer, who was an 18 year old male bank robber from The Capitol. But before The Murderer could kill Denzel, Marcia threw one of her throwing knives, which she had obtained earlier, at his head and then pulled the pin on his bomb, causing an large explosion and ensuring the death of The Murderer. The explosion caused attention to be drawn to Marcia. She killed three more contestants, a 20 year old male murderer from District 7, a 16 year old female arsonist from District 10 and a 17 year old female thief from District 4. Marcia was quickly becoming the favourite to win and was already gaining a fanbase, with people calling her 'badass'. But all Marcia wanted to do was to protect Denzel. The second day brought a shock to not only the public who were watching this online, but to Marcia herself, as Denzel had gained a kill of his own: The Murderer, a 14 year old hacker from District 3. The hacker had attempted to kill Marcia and Denzel, grateful for everything Marcia had done for him so far, defended Marcia by spearing the hacker. Marcia then finished off the kill, by pulling the bomb attached to the hacker. However, the third day changed everything as Marcia had now been selected as the next Murderer. Wanting to get out of the Arena, but with Denzel, she decided to eliminate the rest of the contestants. She, Denzel, a 12 year old female hacker from District 5 and a 16 year old male con artist from District 1 briefly formed an alliance together, doing so to get rid of the rest of the contestants. Amazingly, Marcia and Denzel were the final two contestants. Marcia didn't want to kill Denzel, but if she didn't, she'd die at the hands of those running the Games. She wished that there could have been two victors, but the 'Gamemakers' only allowed one. And so whilst both were sobbing, Denzel allowed for Marcia to kill him. Marcia was devastated at what she had done and was immediately remorseful. As soon as she was declared victor and was taken out of the Arena, she reported the corrupt Peacekeepers and those responsible for these violent Games to the non-corrupt Peacekeepers. They were eventually executed. Marcia decided to start a new life elsewhere. She moved to District 6 and was hoping to finally get the rest she deserved, when she was hit with more unluckiness. Her name, now that she was a citizen of District 6, had been placed into the reaping bowl and she had been reaped for the next edition of the Hunger Games. Personality Marcia, to those who don't truly know her, is secretive and mysterious. She doesn't give off much information about herself (she'll act like this during her reaping and interview). However, if you do get to know her, you'll see that she's not determined, but she is remorseful over what she did in her past. She feels like that she needs to do something that will allow her to 'repay' Denzel for everything that he done for her as he was willing to sacrifice himself because he wanted to both protect and repay Marcia for everything that she had done for him. Marcia isn't generally talkative or social, but if she meets somebody who is trustworthy, she will be social and will talk to them. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: Trustworthy, agile, survival instincts Weaknesses: Physically weak, tree climbing, swimming, plant knowledge Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Fate TBA after retirement... Notable relationships Mother: Marcia despised her mother. Denzel: Marcia adored her younger half-brother, wanting to protect him from the harsh reality they were living in. She feels remorseful for killing him, even though he pleaded her to kill him. Family NoFemale.png|Mother OpenMaleSpot.png|Half-brother BlankFemale.png|Half-sister denzel cayron.png|Denzel Cayron, half-brother † Gallery Trivia * Marcia's backstory is both inspired by the movie The Condemned and the game Garry's Mod Murder. * Only one of my tributes with two lunaiis available for usage. This idea was previously used for a now-scrapped tribute of mine. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:16 year olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes